


Dief ann Turtle's Father's Day Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [87]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DiefTurtle pups make Dief a cake for Father's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief ann Turtle's Father's Day Off

  



End file.
